jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Even A Tower
Information Not Even A Tower (NEAT for short) is an ascension-based mini tower, This tower is the 3rd easiest tower in JToH. [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Halloween_Event_2019 Halloween Event 2019] made NEAT harder during the event because when you got outside it was hard to see the path to get inside the tower and the win pad. NEAT has 5 floors (Like a [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Steeple steeple]) but it is way smaller. [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_of_Killjoys Tower of Killjoys] takes you to NEAT in it's tower crossing section whenever you have pressed a button on Outside Floor 2 ToK and go on the activated platform (walk forward to NEAT on an invisible platform until a certain point where you get teleported to NEAT. Then you have to press the button and get to the 2nd outside area in 20 seconds. It might be 25 seconds. This tower had 3 floors, but later it got a floor buff to 5. This tower also had the difficulty [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy] before the buff, but then it got buffed to [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Medium Medium]. [http://www.jtoh-rblx.fandom.com/wiki/Not_Even_A_Tower#Gallery Click here to go to the Gallery] Trivia *[http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_of_Killjoys Tower of Killjoys] uses this tower in it's tower crossing section. That means whenever you press the button outside on ToK Floor 2, a platform will be activated. Go on it and move forward to NEAT. You will now be at NEAT (ToK Tower Crossing). *This tower originally had 3 floors, but it later got buffed to 5. *This tower had 3 floors, but later it got a floor buff to 5. This tower also had the difficulty [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy] before the buff, but then it got buffed to [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Medium Medium]. Music *Floors 1-3: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkQ7GhATWv8 nelward - hi] *Floors 3-5: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8avMLHvLwRQ Wii Shop Channel Music] Guide *'''Floor 1:''' Just go up the three bricks and you're on Floor 2. '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]''' *'''Floor 2:''' Jump, now do a wallhop or a jump to the brick on the other side. Now go on the bricks to get to Floor 3 (Outside). '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]''' *'''Floor 3 (Outside)''': It might be tricky to get to the outside part but this might help: Try going sideways while trying to get outside. Now outside is really easy so I think you can do it yourself. '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]''' *'''Floor 3 (Inside):''' When you're inside, go on the jumps to Floor 4's Outside Area. '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]''' *'''Floor 4 (Completely Outside):''' Follow along a path outside to some turns, then a jump to a wraparound. You can skip it just by simply jumping on top of the obstacle. After the wrap, perform two more. Then, climb on top of them and jump to Floor 5. '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]''' *'''Floor 5 (Floor 4 Continued):''' This floor is a continue from Floor 4. Just follow a path to easy jumps and 1 one stud platform. Go up a ladder and do simple jumps then jump onto a platform. Climb a ladder that's on the wall and when you're on the top of the frame, just do a jump to the win pad. '''Difficulty: [http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Easy Easy]/[http://www.ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/Medium Medium]''' Gallery